The opportunity to utilize wireless features in a mobile vehicle is ever increasing as the automobile is being employed as a communications and entertainment platform as well as a transportation platform. Conventional wireless systems within mobile vehicles, embodied within telematics units, provide voice and minimal data communications.
Telematics units are also utilized as personal calling devices, taking advantage of a telephony device embedded within the telematics unit. In addition to the increased personal calling usage, data transfers to and from vehicles are increasing in frequency and duration. Examples of data transfers are requests for personal calling replenishment units, diagnostic queries, diagnostic reports, and music file downloads.
The increase in personal calling increases risk that a data transfer to or from the vehicle could be interrupted by personal calling. In a known example, a data call is interrupted and terminated when a telematics subscriber initiates a personal call. This condition delays data transfer to and from the telematics unit.